


5x08: "missing scene"

by orphan_account



Series: Merlin Random Writing/Drabble Series [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x08, Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little dallying i had with the idea of introspect!arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x08: "missing scene"

Arthur is in his chamber this night, reclining in his chair. On the desk, the treaty lies curled, untouched. He stares at it, eyes cold and hard. In two days, there will his signature and that of Sarrum on the parchment. It should please him; it does not surprise him that it doesn’t. The man’s fame precedes him, and with it, his reputation. A reckless, efficient assassin with the same cold-minded, blind hatred for magic users, so like Uther. His real agenda remains hidden to Arthur. Camelot surely is a great enrichment for any party, but why a man such as Sarrum would bind himself, his warriors or his services, to one kingom remains obscure. Oh, he is skilled, thereof Arthur has no doubt; he would be a great, invaluable assett in finding Morgana. And yet, Arthur cannot shake the dread from his mind, cannot escape the way it settles in his stomach to roil.

It is Sarrum’s voice. It is the content tone of it that Arthur could hear as he spoke about capturing Morgana as he lured her in by using a dragon. Arthur has grown up with the knowledge that violence is inevitable, in many cases; yet, he is no advocate of torture. It has made him uneasy, sitting besides this man, having to listen to him speak in the way he did. He is not sure whether it is a good move on his part to make an ally of his man. Assassins are opportunists, he very well knows that. Camelot is not opportunist; she is a resilient stronghold, a refuge, a home. There is no treason in her walls, no useless bloodshed, and certainly there are no pyres ablaze in the courtyard. Arthur’s fingers tighten around the armrest. He remembers the Disir, too. Remembers those three old witches and is uncomfortably aware of how his name written besides Sarrum’s must appear to them.

He closes his eyes and lets his head sink back against the chair. Raking a hand through his hair, he sighs. He feels like a caged animal, confused and irritated, exhausted and trapped. In times like these, he wishes he would want to be as his father expected him to be. A lone ruler, independent and decisive in his judgements. Yet, this is not something he wants, or has ever wanted. Now, he finds himself wishing for the advising words of Merlin. What would Merlin do in his stead? Arthur opens his eyes, stares listlessly at the treaty. No thoughts come forth. Another sigh escapes him, and he begins drumming his fingers against the armrest, growing restless. He is turning in circles, reaching no conclusion. Maybe he should go to Gaius’ quarters and check on Merlin; perhaps he would already be back, and then Arthur could fill him in on the actual state of things, and then they could decide what to do about it. Two headsare always better than one, and Merlin, God forbid, is rather good at this bit, even though Arthur would rather wear a dress than to admit it to Merlin.

Arthur chances a glance out of the window. It’s dark outside. Shouldn’t Merlin be back anyway, by now?


End file.
